


A Winter's Tale

by WritingMage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMage/pseuds/WritingMage
Summary: Once upon a time, long ago, when Hermione Granger was but a child, came a man bent upon her destruction. Or so she thought. A story told in three parts: Before, After, Interlude.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of my characters and the nearly nonexistent plot. Also, this is about Tom/Hermione, but at the same time, not really, at least not how you might expect

_There was nothing peculiar about the Grangers, not the way they dressed, not the way they spoke, and much less in the way talked. There was nothing peculiar about the Grangers._

* * *

Madlyn Granger is in love. In her arms, she holds her most precious person, her daughter, her only daughter. Her wonderful, beautiful baby. Cooing, she rocks the baby in her arms, her beautiful little Hermione.

"Welcome hither," She whispers to her baby, "as is spring to the earth…"

This is her first baby, the first that she has managed to keep, and all the love that she could not give to the others, she gives to her, her savior. In the corner of the room, sits Mr. Granger. He reads from an old novel. From time to time, he looks up to smile at his wife, at his daughter.

As the fireplace grumbles indulgently, they are a picture of perfect domestic felicity: a happy couple, a sleeping child, a warm study. And just so it will remain.

Outside their cozy study, is the rest of the Granger house, and outside the Granger house freezes the rest of London. Of course, the winter will not dare to enter their little pocket of happiness. It wouldn't dare, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: December 28, 2017
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 208
> 
> Note: I kinda really liked this beginning, seriously. So, I was reading Colubrina, and then, I realized, I have never written Tom/Hermione, and I was a tad amazed. How hadn't it happened already? More than that, I was looking at my A03 account and my computer and realized I hadn't nearly written enough for 2017... So here's to my last writing before the new year, trying to make up for all I didn't write. Like I mentioned, this is a story made in three pieces: Then, After, Interlude. They are short, just a sketch of my thoughts on the Tom/Hermione dynamic. Hope you like it! Happy holidays!
> 
> P.S. I quoted Shakespeare, guess which piece? *nudges you with a smile*
> 
> ***I have the dreadful habit of writing for fandoms I know nothing about. Let it be known: I have never actually read the Harry Potter Books or seen the films.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of my characters and the nearly nonexistent plot. Also, this is about Tom/Hermione, but at the same time, not really, at least not how you might expect

_There was nothing improper about the Malfoys, not the way they dressed, not the way they spoke, and much less in the way they walked. There was nothing improper about the Malfoys._

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy is proud. In her parlor, her two perfect children rise to their birthright. They will become the right and left hands to their Dark Lord. They will help light a new era.

Across from them sits Tom Riddle, looking out the parlor through the window. From here, the outside winter seems particularly beautiful, peaceful even, just a blanket of undisturbed snow. In the silence, Hermione studies the swirling frost on the window. It's-

A vicious step on her toe makes Hermione jump. Glaring, Hermione turns to Draco. Just as she opens her mouth to berate him, she realizes that the Dark Lord had been speaking to her. _Damnit._ Quickly closing her mouth, Hermione feels a flush bloom on her cheeks. Inside her chest, she feels the rapid-fire fluttering of her heart. As the seconds pass, Hermione wishes that the heavy weight of her stomach disappeared, that- Her fingers give a sudden twitch in her lap, and she blinks before giving full attention to the man in front of her. "Pardon," she says in the silence, "I was distracted."

"It is alright," the man across from them says. "I understand that children are easily distracted. Tell me," he pauses, "Miss Malfoy, what do you think of my movement?"

Hermione doesn't dare to even blink as she watches the man from under her lashes. Do not be afraid, she tells herself, raising her head fully. Her eyes are firm, steadfast. "S _anctimonia vincet semper_."

There's a curious glint in the man's eyes then, and it raises even the smallest hairs on the back of her neck. "If I asked you to kill, Miss Malfoy?"

"I would do it gladly," she says, even as she feels the weight of the lie in her stomach.

"What a good girl," he says then, "Perhaps one day you'll be a queen."

The mantle clock ticks in the uneasy silence.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione Malfoy stares into her vanity mirror as the house elf brushes her hair. Staring at a white lock against her face, she thinks to herself, not for the first time, how the Malfoy coloring doesn't quite suit her. Eyes flickering to the frigid winter outside her window, Hermione wonders again, why she feels so uneasy, as though she is at the brink of some terrible storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: December 29, 2017
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 416
> 
> Note: Hmmm. This chapter was going to be waaay more vicious, but then.. And well, I think I may have given way more than I wanted, but... Shrugs. Also, Bach and Saint-Saëns are life. Also, thank you to everyone that reviews and likes! I love to hear what you think! Hope you like it! Happy holidays!
> 
> P.S. I alluded to Shakespeare. Did ya get it? :D
> 
> ***I have the dreadful habit of writing for fandoms I know nothing about. Let it be known: I have never actually read the Harry Potter Books or seen the films.


	3. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and in truth, I only own the interpretation of my characters and the nearly nonexistent plot. Also, this is about Tom/Hermione, but at the same time, not really, at least not how you might expect

_There was nothing vulnerable about the Grangers, not the way they dressed, not the way they spoke, and much less in the way they walked. There was nothing vulnerable about the Grangers._

* * *

 

Hermione Granger springs away from her parents’ hold. “Careful,” Madlyn Granger yells, settling on the sand to read with Mr. Granger and checking on Hermione every few minutes. Suddenly sluggish, Madlyn sees a man appear on the beach next to Hermione. Willing herself forward, Madlyn only blinks as her head hits the sand.

Meanwhile, Hermione grins, glancing at her sleeping parents and hastily ripping off her gloves to reach for the icy water. Behind Hermione, the sand shifts. Wide-eyed, Hermione turns, hiding her hand. Then, Hermione frowns.

“You aren’t Mummy,” she accuses, “or Daddy.”

“No,” says the man, “Too young.” He stares at the sea with an unsettling smile.

Stepping back, her eyes narrow; her lips pinch. Red-nosed Hermione frowns, crossing her arms despite the uncertainty in her brown eyes. “I’m not s’posed to talk to strangers.”

“Of course,” the man offers his hand, “I’m Tom Riddle.”

Glaring, she insists, “Mummy doesn’t want me to talk to strangers.”

Hermione fidgets when the man turns suddenly. His eyes are cold. “Obliviate,” she hears. Then there is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: December 30, 2017
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 208
> 
> Note: I really wanted to include a quote, but I didn't, for the sake of keeping some other pieces of the drabble intact. My self-imposed limit was 208 words. The middle chapter is exactly the double the words, if you notice ;) Also, I may or may NOT continue this story as a full-fledged chapter story. Or I might just add a longish one-shot to the end of this. Not sure yet, but the story feels so... Unfinished, intriguing, tantalizing, even. Who knows? Shrugs.  
> Thank you to those few of you who have commented or liked, I truly appreciate it *insert hug* :)) Happy holidays! May 2018 be your greatest year to date ;) 
> 
> ***I have the dreadful habit of writing for fandoms I know nothing about. Let it be known: I have never actually read the Harry Potter Books or seen the films.


End file.
